I Never Thought I Would Fall In Love Again
by NiLeYxShAnKaYlAxLoLiVeRx
Summary: Miley went through a real hard break up and since then she has been afraid to date. Until one night when Demi convinces her to come out with her and her three bestfriends. Has Miley found the one she has been looking for? I know it isn't good but try it
1. Chapter 1

I Never Thought I Would Fall In Love Again

**A/N I do not own Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato or any other character I use. Couples that will happen throughout the story: MitchellxMiley, Niley, Nelena, Jemi, Memily, Joekayla, Nilly and many more.**

(Mileys POV)

Here I am sitting on my bed writing yet another song. That is all I've been doing lately that and sleeping. It's been 3 months since that day I got my heart broken. I can remember it like it happened yesterday.

_(Flashback)_

_I was sitting in my dressing room on set getting ready to shoot another episode of the famous show that I'm on. Then he walked in._

"_Hey Miles" he said. I could tell something was wrong. He didn't have that happy voice he always has._

"_Hey" I said_

"_We need to talk." This could not be happening he better not be breaking up with me._

"_Please don't tell me you're here to…"_

"_Yeah I am. I love you but we never see each other unless we're both here filming. Lately I've been thinking that we haven't been connecting. I don't even feel the spark when we kiss. It's been becoming like brother/sister love. I just can't do this anymore. I want to find someone new. I love you…"After those words he walked out the door without looking. That was the day Mitchell Michael Oken broke my heart and I would never be the same._

(End Flashback)

I started to have another breakdown. I was crying hysterically. I couldn't control I was still desperately in love with him but he moved on and now he is dating my best friend Emily Truscott. I act like I don't care and I moved when I'm with her because I can tell that she truly loves him. He looks at her the way he use to look at me. My heart breaks even more when I see them kiss.

"Hey Miles. Oh my god have you been crying. Please don't tell me you've been thinking about him. He moved on honey it's time for you to move on too" said my other best friend Demi Torres. "Why don't you come out with me and the Greys tonight. One of them thinks your really cute and it will be a lot of fun."

"I think it's time for me to move on too. I'll come and which one thinks I'm cute please tell me its Nick"

"Yeah it is him. You'll like him so much. He's funny, cute, somewhat shy. If I wasn't dating Joe I would be going after him." I laughed Demi and boys it is truly hilarious.

"Well lets get ready"

(That Night)

We're waiting outside my house for the Grey's. Demi said we're going to the movies then out to eat. They're pulling up now. "Hey guys" I said

"Miles!" Joe screamed "I haven't seen you in so long we need to start hanging out again." Oh god same old Joe. After he said that he gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hey Nick and Kevin" They came up in a much more civil manor and gave me a hug. Someone was standing next to their SUV but I couldn't see who but then I saw the blonde hair. "ASHLEY!" I screamed then I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey Miles, long time no see huh"

"Yea I know. Since when do you hang out with the Grey's and Demi."

"Ever since I started dating Kevin"

"Oh my god I always knew you guys would get together"

"I know you always said we would be perfect together." Then she whispered to me "I think he could actually be the one for me. After my breakup with Jared I was broken for a while."

"I know what you mean"

"Oh my god I forgot how have you been since then?"

"I was a mess until today when Demi came over and invited me to come."

"Miles you know that Mitchell is missing out on a wonderful person"

"I know. He's dating Emily now and I can tell their in love so I'm happy for Em but I could careless about Mitchell."

"Okay everyone lets go!" Kevin said.

"Shotgun!" Joe screamed. Oh god same old Joe.

"No Joe my girlfriend is sitting in front don't you want to sit with yours."

"Oh yeah I do sorry Demi I forgot you were here for a second"

(At the restaurant)

Nick and I were sitting next to each other looking at something on his ipod. Joe and Demi were feeding each other food, which I almost threw up at because it looks very strange. Ashley and Kevin were whispering stuff into each others ear and then giggling. They were obviously flirting.

"Want to go take a walk" Nick whispered in my ear "I don't think they would notice"

"Sure" So we took off. We were walking down the street when I stopped and stared at a restaurant

"Is something wrong Miles"

"No it's just that is where Mitchell and I had our first date and where he kissed me for the first time. I'm over him it just shocked me for a second"

"Its okay I understand"

"I think found someone knew though" I said and looked at him

"I found someone I like too" we were obviously flirting but we didn't care.

I think I may be falling for Nicholas Jerry Grey. That's when it took me by surprise when he kissed me. I could feel the fireworks going off.

"Wow" we both said when we pulled away for air. Then we both just leaned in again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mileys POV)

That kiss was amazing I can still feel it on my lips. Its been almost a day since then and I cant stop thinking about him. We've been texting nonstop and we're going on an actual date tonight. He's going to be here in about 2 minutes. _Beep Beep._ Never mind he's here now. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad I'll be back by 11."

"Have a good time" my mom said.

"Hey Nick" I said while getting into his mustang.

"Hey, where do you want to go tonight"

"Nowhere fancy."

"Applebee's?"

"Sure I love it there."

(At Applebee's)

"So what are you getting" I asked Nick.

"The Applebee's riblets. How about you?"

"Chicken Oriental Salad" After I finished talking the waitress came up and we ordered. Nick and I just talked about our careers until the food came. It was really good, well mine was. I could live off this salad. "How was your meal" I asked him. "Mine was really good"

"Really good for me too. Where do you want to go now it's only 8:30 and you don't have to be home until 11:00?"

"I don't care wherever you want to go."

"Want to go to the movies?"

"Sure but what do you want to see?"

"Ummm.. Harry Potter"

"Sure I love all of those movies" **(It's still summer) **

"Then Harry Potter it is" We took Nicks car there and saw the movie. I loved it. It didn't have as much action as I wanted but you can tell that the last one will be unbelievable. It's going to be 2 movies too. We're in Nicks car on the way to my house.

"Well I had a lot of fun tonight. This is the first time besides last night that I actually had a good time."

"Miles I have a question"

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" when he said that I just kissed him.

"Doe's that answer your question"

"So it's a no" he said that and started laughing and I laughed too.

"Well I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay we can hang out with Joe and Demi or something."

"Sounds fun" I walked inside and I know this is cheesy but once I closed the door I just slid down and sat up to it.

"Miles are you okay?" Brandi asked.

"Yeah, I think I just found my knight in shining armor"

"Finally you got over that asshole slash retard for losing you."

"Thanks Brandi. I'm going to go to my room and text Demi and Emily."

"See you tomorrow. Love ya sis."

"Love ya too sis" I walked upstairs and I got my laptop. I knew they would be online.

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **Demi and Emily you guys would never guess what happened

**DeMiAnDjOe: **What. If Nick hurt you I will make sure he never has kids.

**EmLuVsMmO3: **If he hurt you I'll help Demi

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **NO he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

**DeMiAnDjOe: **OMG HE DID IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS

**EmLuVsMmO3: **OMG ME TOO. IM GLAD YOUR HAPPY AGAIN. EVER SINCE YOU KNOW.

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **Don't be sad Em I'm over him and I'm glad your happy with him.

**DeMiAnDjOe: **Hey what about me and Joeykins

**DjDaNgEr has joined the party**

**DjDaNgEr: **yeah what about us?

**DeMiAnDjOe: **nothing Miley just said that she is over Mitchell and is happy for him and Emily and I said what about us.

**SmIlEyMiLeY: **im happy for you guys too but I have to go now because im tired so I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.

**SmIlEyMiLeY has signed off.**

God they get so offensive but I love them. Emily is probably playfully arguing with Demi on how which couple is cuter Memily or Jemi.

(3 Months Later)

Its been 3 months since Nick and I have been dating. I'm going over to his house now. I just got here. I opened the door and right in front of me was Nick and Emily making out on his couch.

"Miley I swear-"

"Save it we're over." With that being said I walked out the door and my heart got broken once again. I started crying when I got home and I ran into my room and closed the door. I jumped onto my bed there was only one thing I could do. I called Demi.

"Hey Demi'' I said while sobbing

"Oh my god what happened Miley"

"Can you come over"

"Yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes"

Its been five minutes now and she got here and ran into my room and I said "Nick was cheating on me with my best friend."

"Oh my god I knew something was going on between him and Emily I couldn't be positive so I never told you I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Demi. I'm just pissed off that he would do that. I have to tell Mitchell that Emily is cheating on him." I dialed his number. I never forgot it.

"Hey Mitchell"

"Hey Miley, I didn't think you would be calling me"

"I have something to tell you. Emily is cheating on you with Nick. No I'm not lying because Nick was my boyfriend so I wouldn't say something like that"

"I believe you I just can't believe he would do that. Do you think I could come over? I know you don't like me that much right now but we both need comforting."

"Yeah sure, Demi is here and I think Joe is coming so we can have our own little party."

"Sounds good I'll be there in like 10 minutes"

(6 hours later)

3 pizzas, a whole lot of Chinese food, Fired Up, Step Brothers, and Pinapple Express later Mitchell and I are feeling somewhat better. Demi and Joe have been here to help us through also for the food that I bought. Mitchell and I have really got closer throughout the night and I think I'm starting to like him again. Joe and Demi left so it is just us.

"Hey Miles I know this is kind of fast but I'm starting to love you again."

"I'm starting to love you again too but I think it will be too fast for use to get back together."

"I agree maybe in a couple of weeks if we still feel the same way we can give it a try."


End file.
